


Black On The Walls

by Queengreenspear



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Takes place post game, also late game spoilers, yeah akechi's alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queengreenspear/pseuds/Queengreenspear
Summary: You really think you're free? You really think you can escape?Your fate that was sealed when you were cornered at the gapeWhat was given to theeThe power of the Wild CardWill not set you freeThe power of the Wild CardWill trap you at the gapeThe power of the Wild CardWill not let you escapeThe power of the Wild CardOh yes, the power of the Wild CardIt will truly be your downfall





	Black On The Walls

It was black. Everything was black.

But then color flashed into my vision.

Blue. Velvet blue. A very familiar blue.

"It couldn't be!" I thought as I gasped for breath.

"This isn't happening!" I cried inwardly.

But it was. I was here again.

The place between dream and reality.

The place between mind and matter.

The Velvet Room.

I was on the floor when I saw her.

Lavenza.

I was up on my feet when I saw him.

Igor.

They both smiled, although it looked as if some great grief was being held back by their smiles.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Trickster." They both chimed with happiness.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Igor waved his hand dismissively. "You will know soon enough. As of now, Your knowledge would cause the universe to tear itself apart, Trickster."

Lavenza nodded in agreement. "Sadly, he is correct. But now, you must return to your world, Trickster."

And then everything was black again.


End file.
